


Saying Goodbye

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Series: Give the 3some the scifi [4]
Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Death, Death, F/M, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodbye is the most difficult thing sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :) congrats to me - I'm seriously sleep deprived (7 hours in three days ahhhhhh) but still posting on time.  
> Go on and feeeeels

“Captain Rogers.” 

The doctor all in white stood beside his bed. Steve looked at him, still a bit dizzy from the medication. His mind was still confused and his thoughts didn't make any sense. “Would you like to call someone? Your wife, Ten. Carter, has yet to return from the settlement and we couldn’t contact Doctor Banner.” The blond blinked - he knew what had happened, he knew why he was there, but it was all so bitter and hurtful. His ribs hurt when he tried to move, probably broken, but with this pain he could deal with - it was nothing after all he had been through in this war. Nothing after having lost his best friend - it still could be worst, though... It always could.

“May I call Peggy? I believe she is the only one I want to talk to.”

The doctor smiled, seemingly pleased with the request, and walked away - presumably to get him a phone. The captain could now see he was a fan of Captain America - it were looks like these on people’s faces that had kept him in the project for so long. Although, now, with Bucky dead, he knew he couldn’t just go back to the base and submit himself to all that again. Not with the baby on the way and Peggy asking for him to step out. It would be too much, for him, for them. And it would be an ofense to his friend's honor.

The doctor came back and brought him a telephone, then put the base on Steve's lap. The captain quickly dialed, happy to know he would be able to hear her voice. It wasn't all lost.

After a few moments of ringing, she answered and he knew something had gone wrong. 

“Help…” Her breathing was erratic and he could pratically feel her pain in every word.

“Peggy? What happened?” Steve asked desperate, his free hand fisting the sheets until whiteknuckled.

“Steve… It’s you… They… bombed the place. Oh my god… Steve, it’s so good to hear you voice…” She sounded so relieved, even if he could almost see the blood in her mouth, even if he could hear the suffering. The blond man began felling tears on his eyes - no, not Peggy. ‘Please, God, if you are there, let Peggy and our baby live.’

“Peggy, you will be fine, I promise you. Just wait, help is on its way I’m sure.” He said, already crying. 

Soldiers aren't supposed to cry. Steve knew that, but he was already a failure anyway. Maybe it was because of all his fails this was happening. If only he had been a good soldier... A good husband... Maybe none of this would have happened...

“No, Stevie… I’m pretty bad.” She sounded so calm, even if he knew she was crying. “Steve, the baby… Is still moving…” Peggy was trying to talk him away from her death, trying to give him hope. She was so much stronger than him... It was unfair... He couldn't survive without her, but she would be able to if it was the other way around. 

He couldn’t deal with that much, but right now he had no other choice. “Yeah?” His voice was barely audible through his tears, but Steve knew his wife could hear him. “It’s a little fighter, just like you.”

“Like you, too, my love…You know, I think it’s a boy… Maybe we could name him James, like Bucky, you know?”

“Yes, it would be a great name…. Peggy?”

“Yes?”

“I’m quitting the program, so we can spend more time together. After the war is over, maybe we could move to a small town… Have a normal life. Everything we always wanted. What do you think of that?”

“I think that I love you… And that your idea is great. A house with white fence and all…That would be great.” She was fadding with each word she said. 

That got Steve more desperate; no, he needed more time with her. He needed to say everything he hadn’t said yet. He needed to say she was the most important person in his life, he needed to say she was the one that kept him human after all the things he had seen and done during the war. She was his happiness and he needed to say that, if he could change places with her right now, he would do it without even blinking. 

But all he could say was a helpless and practically begging “I love you, Peggy, please don’t die…. I love you and the baby and…” He broke there, he couldn’t stop sobbing in pure despair.

“Relax boy, we will meet… I still have to teach you…”

And she stopped talking, there was no voice anymore, no breathing. Nothing. Steve dropped the telephone and hid his face in his hands. Because he knew what she was going to say, he could even hear her voice saying it.

 

‘I still have to teach you how to dance, Rogers’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, though it always makes me sad...  
> As usual, feel free to ask questions, give suggestions and point out mistakes.  
> Lots of love, see ya Friday ;)  
> P.S.: I thank with all my fangirl heart for everyone who left kudos and/or comments. You guys rock!


End file.
